Mack & Me
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: A family doesn't always come in the ordinary ways. Post-Locum. Elliot/Olivia and Mackenzie


**Like you all didn't have the same thoughts... **

**Dedicated to Mama Rach.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a darn thing.**

The family stood together kissing, hugging, crying. All Olivia Benson felt was her heart breaking for the little girl who stood on the other side of the room with the role she had tried so hard to fill no longer belonging to her. Tears pooled in the child's chocolate eyes and maternal instincts took over; the detective crooked her finger at Mackenzie and the little girl sprinted to her without hesitation into her awaiting arms, "I've got you, Sweetheart, I've got you. I see you."

–

Her finger rest on the light switch ready to turn off the last light and turn in for the night when a knock caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. A glance at the clock told her it was a quarter to twelve and she thought of grabbing her service piece but left it where it was. Peaking through the hole, she was surprised to see her captain standing on the other side. She undid the locks and crossed her arms over her pajama clad chest, "Cap, when you show up at my door it never means anything good."

"Hi, Olivia," Mackenzie Burton peaked her head around the captain and smiled up at the detective despite the obvious exhaustion she felt.

"Mack," Olivia Benson breathed as she sunk against the door frame, "what are you doing here?"

"Maybe we should move this conversation out of your hallway, Liv," Captain Donald Cragen rested a hand on the ten year old's shoulder and guided her into his detective's apartment. Cragen took a seat on the only chair and Mackenzie immediately moved to curl up beside Olivia, "The Burtons dropped Mackenzie off at the precinct with these."

"Guardianship papers?" She looked at the papers the Captain handed her as her free hand played with Mackenzie's long brown curls, "Again?"

"What can I say," He spoke softly, watching the scene unfold before them and spoke from his heart, "you're a natural mother, Olivia, anyone can see that."

"How do I do this?" Olivia breathed and looked down at the little girl who was falling asleep with her head in her lap, "She deserves a family. How do I give her one and juggle the job that I can't live without?"

"You'll learn, Liv," Cragen gave her a reassuring smile, "and you won't be alone."

"Okay."

And with that, she grabbed a pen from the dimly lit stand and balanced the paper on her knee as she signed her full name across the flagged lines without a hesitation in her mind nor deep within her heart. She held the pen and paper out to her superior, "Cap, if you'd be a witness..."

"Absolutely." Cragen signed where he was supposed to and stuck the papers back into his pocket, "I'll take care of these, you take the rest of the week and get settled."

"Thanks, Captain."

"Sweet dreams, girls." He stood and allowed a rare moment of emotion to occur as he dropped a kiss to Olivia's forehead and affectionately brushed the hair from Mackenzie's face before letting himself out of the apartment.

Olivia looked down, "Well, I guess we should go to bed, Sleeping Beauty."

–

Morning came far too soon for guardian and child as the noise of New York City moving around below them woke them from sleep. Olivia awoke first with Mackenzie's elbow lodged in her ribs and a mouthful of the silky brown hair with a knee jammed in her bladder and the blankets tossed on the floor. She couldn't complain, however, because the first time she had awoke was at three am when the ten year old had shoved her off the bed in a desire to use Olivia as a human blanket. She swiped the hair from her mouth with her pointer finger and gently shook the slumbering child's shoulder, "Mack, Sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

"Livia?" Mackenzie mumbled and blinked her eyes slowly, "I think I drooled on your shoulder."

Olivia's chest shook with chuckles and caused the little girl to roll off to the side, "That's okay, Honey, the shirt will wash."

"Olivia?"

"Mackenzie?"

The little girl lay on her stomach in her only pair of clothes and propped her chin on her hand to look Olivia in the eye, "What now?"

"Breakfast," Olivia spoke softly, "a big bowl of cereal and then I think you could use a bath while I scrounge up something for you to wear."

"Like you have clothes small enough for me?" Mackenzie cocked an eyebrow, "Way to dream big, Livia."

Olivia laughed, "Okay, Smart Alec, how about I wash your clothes while you take a bath and then we'll go do some shopping."

"You don't have to buy me stuff." She looked away, playing with her fingers.

"Do you plan on wearing that outfit for the rest of your life?"

"You know what I mean." Mackenzie rolled her eyes so loud Olivia swore she heard it.

She smiled, "I do, but you deserve nice things Mackenzie. Things of your own. Clothes that you like and things that you enjoy. I bet you'd like a skateboard, wouldn't you? And I have a spare bedroom that we'll have to decorate."

"That does kinda sound like fun." Mack smiled a small smile that let Olivia know just how much she was really looking forward to it.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Olivia laughed a soft, nearly ironic laugh, "That means we have to get out of bed."

"It's only ten!"

"Mackenzie," She laughed, "We've slept as many hours as you are old."

Mackenzie put her face against Olivia's, "Maybe we should sleep as many hours as you are old."

"Then we'd need a prince to come and kiss us to wake us up."

Mackenzie grinned, "Maybe that guy you work with is a prince."

"Mackenzie!"


End file.
